1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing technique for performing printing by ejecting a special gloss ink and a color ink onto a printing medium.
2. Related Art
In general, there is known a method of forming an undercoat layer on a printing medium and then printing on the undercoat layer (for example, refer to JP-T-2002-530229). Such a method can be used for various printing methods. For example, it can be used for a case where a variety of metallic colors are to be reproduced. In order to reproduce metallic colors, for example, a metallic ink layer is formed on a printing medium and a color ink is overlapped thereon to be printed.
Another example of the above-described related art is disclosed in JP-A-2005-52984.
However, in an ink jet printer, when an ink duty of color ink is relatively high, the duty limitation becomes unnecessarily severe for the amount of metallic ink overlapped. As a result, there is a problem in that the color reproduction range narrows. This problem is not limited to metallic inks containing metal pigments for expressing metallic gloss feel, and is common to, for example, cases where a variety of special gloss inks for expressing textures in addition to colors are used, such as inks containing pigments for expressing a gloss feel similar to pearly gloss.